


All those days between us

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s10e08 The Lie of the Land, F/M, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: During the Monks attack, Missy is alone and must face her demons.





	All those days between us

**Author's Note:**

> For Meancatoal88. Thanks for the prompt !

Something was going on. Missy wasn't that stupid ! The Doctor hadn't come to see her for a few days and Eggman's excuses were more and more confused as he was losing his already thin patience with her. However, she could feel the other Time Lord's presence. He was alive, but she could tell he was kind of unwell. 

It was about a week later the Doctor came back to her. He sounded angsty. Oh God, not the angsty emo space rockstar again. He could keep that trick for Clara, or any other human girl who might like the broken bird aesthetic. Missy sat patiently at her piano, letting him finish his long monologue. At last, he droped the truth.

"I'm blind, Missy. I won't ever be able to see anything with those eyes."

She froze. Blind ? Until his next regeneration. The idea sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't say anything, because words were useless. Only pure telepathy could express something remotely meaningful. Darkness. fear. I need to touch you. You don't trust me. Don't leave me alone. Don't regenerate either. Fear, so much fear. It's a little bit amusing however. 

The Doctor answered the same way. Darkness. Fear. Confidence. I'm gonna find a solution. I want to touch you too. I need your help. Confidence.

At this moment she heard the sound of a Google notification. A video, the Doctor was watching a video on his sonic glasses. She wanted to see too, their was nothing good on TV at this period of the year. 

When it was over, the Doctor was irradiating with panic. He was talking with Bill on the phone, but Missy couldn't hear. It was about a big threat, something very very big and probably very very bad. She felt a little bit excited, but scolded herself. It was not how a good girl like her was supposed to react !

Then, the Doctor put his hand on the doors again and spoke to Missy with a serious, ceremonial tone that gave her the creeps more than any sign of panic. The Doctor never spoke to her like this. He didn't see her as his equal. Probably not even as a grown up woman, seeing how he gushed and beamed at her every time he came to see her. He must have been really desperate to lower himself to treat his locked up insane pet Time Lady like an ally.

"Don't be like that" he answered with his words. "Bad things are coming and I need you to be strong, okay ?"

Patronizing again. Things weren't maybe that bad after all.

"You're going to be alone for a moment. I'm not even sure Nardole will be able to check on you. You're safe as long as you stay in your Vault, so don't try anything stupid. I'll be back, I promise, but I want to be sure I will find you there safe and sound when I come back."

Do as you want, I can take care of myself.

So the Doctor spent a last night in the Vault, taking a long nap in Missy's bed, the Time Lady curled against his chest. He didn't feel she was squeezing him stronger than usual. 

The next day, Missy wished him good luck and even gave a look at his new augmented sunglasses, impressed but critical. He took note of her suggestions. 

She spent her first day alone doing all the usual stuff she did when she was alone. Morning cartoons, fitness exercises, playing piano. She felt quite excited. She was going to do all the silly thing she usually wasn't allowed to : very loud forbidden music, violent television programs, eating too much chocolate. She liked being under the Doctor's care. She had wanted it since the day she woke up in her TARDIS, all dizzy and girly. But sometimes she needed a little alone time. 

One week later, she felt a little bit sick. She must had broken a record, finishing all her stock of chocolate in only a few days. She wasn't really worried. Time Lords could live for months without regular meals and she still had a few snacks. If the worst happened, she could put herself to sleep for the rest of her sentance. But it seemed a bit excessive. The Doctor was coming back soon.

Forbidden music wasn't fun anymore. Most of those rap and electro songs were just fun because they were forbidden, actually. And what the point of breaking the rules if their was no one to witness the transgression. She enjoyed Lana Del Rey however. 

It was the same with TV. Her favourite programs were children ones. Simulated violence was no fun and she didn't understand naughty films. What the point of all this sweaty sex acts with a random person anyways. She shruddered. She might enjoyed being a flirtitious girl with any type of living creature, the only person she wanted to feel the touch was the Doctor. And she was missing him. 

She was missing him like hell. 

Her bed was too big for such a small woman. She wanted to curl by his side. She wanted to feel his hand in her hair, the light stroke of a kiss on her forehead. She was living for the night they spent together, hugging, snuggling like cats. Without him, this place was really a prison, and not the safe homely shelter she had got used to.

He was going to come back. He had promised.

When she first saw him on TV, her hearts missed a beat. It was so good to know he was alive ! Not that she had ever doubted about that. And it was so fun to watch him play the villain of the day's henchman. He was so good for evil, it was a wasted potential !

She decided to live as if he was going to be home at night. She made things for him. Drawings, embrodery. She knitted a cute TARDIS patterned bonnet. Every evening, when it was time for the Doctor's podcasts, she made tea for two and ended drinking his share. 

She talked to him all the time. At first she took notes for him. Letters and letters of thought she had during the day. All the ordinary small talk. But when she saw the amount of paper she had covered in circular Gallifreyan and beautiful English curves, she decided to stop. He wasn't going to read all her ramblings about her imaginary garden, her Steven Universe essays and her litanies of "I miss you" anyways.

Months passed by and Missy began to wonder if he was really playing a game. Maybe he had really gone brainwashed and had forgotten about her. Even worse, maybe he remembered but didn't gave a single damn about her.

She cried all day, every day. She was alone, why pretending ? Even Eggman had forsaken her. Maybe he was dead. Or he simply went on his way. He never liked her anyway. Well, she was probably somewhat responsible for this. 

She always behaved like a spoiled child, complaining about the rules, about not being taken seriously. She reacted badly at every scolding, at every stern look. She fought for futilities. For a book or a music album she wanted but wasn't right. In her mind it was clinging to her individuality. But it had became a fight for the sake of it. And now they had abandonned her. The Doctor probably dispised her. And Nardole didn't care. Maybe she should have called him by his name sometimes, instead of stupid egg related nicknames. She missed him too. Sometimes he happened to be nice and to give her treats. 

She was alone and locked up. She probably had what she deserved. What was she sentenced for ? Not for a few tantrums and bad jokes on the man she loved the most and her robotic caretaker. She was here for all her crimes, and deep down she felt she deserved worse than being left alone in a spacious and comfortable cage. 

And for the first time she didn't cry for herself.

 

Time kept going on. It was six months of loneliness. She didn't wait anymore. It was less painful like this. She didn't watch the Doctor's podcasts anymore. She spoke to him, but it wasn't in hope anymore. The Doctor she spoke to was a ghost, a mere memory she didn't even bothered to imagine by her side anymore. 

She didn't cry for her crimes either. 

She didn't really felt punished anymore. Life was going on and days were ordinary once again. Cartoons, piano, dance. Imagining fun stuff. Sleeping spread leisurely on her bed. 

Why didn't she even tried to escape ? Whatever she might boast about, she had no idea how to escape a quantum fold chamber. But at least she could have thought about it.

Maybe she was still secretely waiting.

That would explain why, on a dull ordinary Tuesday of February, while she was quietely enjoying her tea, she didn't even react. The interphone suddently switched on and the voice of the Doctor asked her to go in the containment field like if nothing happened at all. And she obeyed like if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

The Doctor was back home and she felt happy like never before in her long long existance.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this confronted me to a plothole that bothered me in the show. How did Missy survived for 6 months in the Vault ? Did she have food supplies ? Can Time Lords live for a long time without eating ? I made some researches on the subject. The TARDIS Data Core Wikia has a great section about Gallifreyan biology. I didn't know we knew so many stuff about Time Lords anatomy ^^. Unfortunately, nothing about my problem... I am pretty sure Time Lords can survive for millenaries when they put themselves in a controled coma (I think it was used in some Big Finnish story about the Master). Anyways, I've cut the pear in two (is it even an English expression ^^) by combining high resistance to hunger and a stock of snacks. I could live six months feeding myself with desydrated noodles only (college life...) !


End file.
